Drying and styling one's hair is a daily activity that is time consuming and often leads to a result that is unpredictable and not ideal. Being able to style one's hair quickly with predictably good results is highly desirable. The hair styling tools that are currently on the market have not changed much with the exception of some minor improvements. For example, hot rollers, roll brushes, blow dryers and curling irons are pretty similar to those that have been available for the last several decades. Each styling tool has its benefits and drawbacks.
With hot rollers, it is difficult to afffix the end of a tress of hair on the roller, without getting stray ends that protrude, which makes the final shape hard to control. Hot rollers use gentle heat, which is less damaging to hair, and through allowing the roller to cool in the hair, long lasting curls are achieved. Hot rollers also require a clip or pin to hold the curler in the hair once it is rolled into place. Conversely, a curling iron captures the hair easily with a clip arm, but requires you to hold each curl on the iron for a set amount of time, which can be time consuming. Also, due to the high heat of the barrel, one cannot curl the hair close to the scalp for root lift, and high temperatures can damage hair. Roll brushes give good shape and style and capture hair fairly easily on the brush, but also require time to hold the brush in the hair for each curl. It is also difficult to get tight curls with a roll brush and spiral curls are almost impossible.
A device that easily captures hair with a predictable shape and can be placed quickly in the hair with a low potential for damage is desirable. The invention listed herein describes a device that allows for good capture and control of the hair while applying a shape. In some cases, heat may be used to aid in setting the shape, or no heat may be used while allowing hair to dry naturally to set the shape to reduce the potential for hair damage.